Rise of the Minecraftians Book 1
by clalexander
Summary: The Minecraftians try to do everything to save Steve's Parents. Will they find new dangers next book? Next book will be ready soon! It will be called Rise of the Minecraftians Book 2


Rise of the Minecraftians

Book 1

One day when Steve woke up it wasn't morning. Somebody had woke him. When he sat up he saw a group of 5 people run out of the room pulling his parents away. He heard whispers, "The kid won't know what happened don't worry. "Shhh! We don't want to wake the boy up or he will cause trouble." "Right!" He quickly got out of his bed and grabbed the only sword he had, his training sword. He also put on his iron armor for training. He tiptoed following the group…that's when the floor creaked and they ran, much faster than Steve could. What was Steve supposed to do? He tried to follow but he couldn't keep up and soon he couldn't see them. He worried they might harm his parents. He went to a nearby shop to get more supplies. "Ugh! How am I supposed to find my parents?" Steve sighed. " I will never find them." Steve thought. Soon he was off to save his parents. On the way he saw a boy lying helpless on the ground ahead of him. The boy was covered with soot. He ran over to the boy and shook him to try to wake him. "Wake up please!" Steve yelled knowing the boy could probably help him. The boy looked at Steve as he opened his eyes. He mumbled, "I was mining and a skeleton shot me and I fell down about 30 blocks into a hole. I don't know what happened next I passed out. I guess a creeper blew me all the way up here since I am covered with soot. I should be grateful even with the pain since you found me. You will help me won't you?" Steve said with excitement, "Yes of course! My name is Steve, the so called descendent of the first minecraftian, Steve. My parents were captured a few hours ago by a group of 5 people. I tried to follow but they were to fast! I am on my way to save them but I would be happy to help!" "Thanks! My name is Ian. It is cool to meet the descendant of Steve!" Ian said with hope. Steve took him to the nearby hospital. He had 1 golden apple and took a few more just and case. Ian and Steve became friends and Ian asked, "Hey Steve, can I come and help you?" Steve nodded and said, "Yeah, you will be a good help!"

Ian and Steve walked until they saw something ahead, it looked like a house. They ran towards it and found it was almost completely burnt down! They walked inside seeing two dead parents and a child. The child was still alive. It was a little girl, about 11 years old. The girl said, "Help me some people burned my house and my parents are dead! " The girl wasn't wound she was just stuck under some burnt rubble. Ian and Steve helped her and introduced themselves, "I'm Steve and this is Ian." Steve greeted pointing at Ian. "Hi, my name is Lizzy. What are you doing out here in the country anyway? I know you are from the city by your accent." Lizzy replied. Steve and Ian were from the city. Ian said, "We are trying to find Steve's parents would you like to help us? We can find you a new home and parents later unless you want to live with us. After all I don't have a house and I am sure Steve's parents will let us live with them since they understand what we are going through from their large adventures." Lizzy accepted their offer and went with them. Soon after they found the group's hide out. They creped inside. They heard hushed voices, "That stupid boy will never find us here!" They heard a lot of other stuff to. They walked forward some more and Steve said, "I wouldn't be so sure about that. I am right here guys. These are my friends and we are here to stop you and save my parents!" The group turned around and was frozen with shock wondering, "How did he get here? I thought we lost him. Where did those other kids come from?" Questions floated through their minds. That is when Steve sprinted towards them with his sword while the others got their bows out. "POW!" The arrows shot. The sword sliced each foe down until they were all DEAD! Steve slowly walked towards his parents and opened the cage. He screamed, "Mom! Dad! You are okay! I missed you so much! These are my friends, Lizzy and Ian." Steve's parents were happy too and allowed the two kids to live with them. The family lived happily until a new danger awaited them…

To be continued next book…find out the new dangers leading to the rise of the minecraftians!


End file.
